Breaking the Rules
by JessRobStar
Summary: Cammie and Zach. Both Spies. Both know the rules and tricks to stay alive, but what happens when they break a few rules along the way of becoming a spy?-R
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Cammie and Zach. Both Spies. Both know the rules and tricks to stay alive, but what happens when they break a few rules along the way of becoming a spy?-R&R

Chapter 1

Cammie sat in her dorm, with Macey, Liz and Bex excited for the Blackthorne boys to return for an exchange back to Gallagher, Cammie was still unsure of what her and Zach were, and in ways, hated him for leaving her, and not staying in contact with her, but she didn't love him, or even have feelings for him, that was her first rule of being a spy, never fall in love.

"They're going to be here in like thirty minutes, we have to actually look good!" Macey exclaims as Cammie just rolls her eyes at her. "Why? I don't exactly want to impress the boys" Cammie says putting her left leg over her right as she rolls her eyes at Macey, typical conversation.

"Aww come on Cammie? You and I both know you want to impress Zachy Poo" Bex says sticking her tongue out at her as Cammie looks at her and laughs "Are you serious? Zachy Poo? I'd never go there" Cammie says sighing as the girls laugh.

"Did you forget the mega super-hot kiss you two had in front of everyone in CoveOps?" Macey says as Cammie shrugs. "One time thing" Cammie says as she heads for the bathroom when Bex grabs her hand. "Cams we all know you have feelings for Zach, just admit it!" Bex says as Cammie just sighs pulling Bex off her as she turns around to face them. "Let me make this clear, Zach and I will never go anywhere, and even if I did have feelings, we could never be anything, don't you remember the rules, Mr Solomon goes on about in CoveOps? Never fall in love, its too much to lose" Cammie explains as Macey gives her a small smile. "Knew it" she mumbles as Cammie rolls her eyes as she heads into the bathroom to get changed into her Gallagher uniform, she brushes her dirty blonde hair and leaves it loose, hanging down her shoulders in loose curls, she puts on the necklace her father gave her, the words Cammie written on it. Cammie opens the door and sees the girls talking about there crushes. "Maybe Grant can teach me some new moves in P&E" Bex says as Cammie takes a seat next to her and smiles. "See? You think I'm bad with Zach" she says as Bex gives her a punch in the shoulder. "I've never kissed Newman though, there's a difference!" Bex says sticking her tongue out at Cammie who just shrugs "Could all students please head to the assembly area for introductions" the announcer says. Cammie, Liz, Macey and Bex get up and smile as they all look at each other and walk to the assembly area "Do you think they might have got hotter?" Macey asks as Cammie and Bex look at each other and laughs "They're not hot Macey" Cammie lies, knowing Zach is the hottest guy she's seen, but she'd never admit it. Macey rolls her eyes as the four of them walk into the hall and see headmistress Morgan already on the podium as they take a seat at the sophomore table. "Cammie is it true that you hooked up with Zachary Goode and lost your virginity to him?" Tina asks as Cammie rolls her eyes.

"No Tina" Cammie says tapping a pencil against the table.

"Well welcome back everyone, its good to see everyone's faces again, as well as the new freshman" Headmistress Morgan says as she takes a quick glance at the area full of freshman talking.

"So this year, fifteen boys from the Blackthorne Institute will be returning to Gallagher for an exchange program for the semester, so welcome boys" Headmistress Morgan says as she claps and moves to the end of the stage as Mr Solomon brings out the boys, they were mostly familiar faces except one, who was standing next to Jonas, Macey was eyeing him down as Cammie just laughed as her eyes fixed with Zach for a moment, before Cammie looked away. They all introduced themselves and the one they didn't know turned out to be a guy named Nick, who wasn't allowed to come last year. Once all the introductions were done the boys came up to our table, taking a seat opposite us, lucky for Cammie she got to sit opposite Zach Goode. He smirked at her, the same way he had a year ago, but a lot of things had changed since then. "Hey Gallagher Girl" Zach says taking a bite from his food as Cammie looks up at him and nods "Hi Zach" she says before putting her head back down and going back into eating her food. Grant and Bex were currently in a full on conversation about rugby, while Liz and Jonas were talking about some high tech Physics stuff which nobody else at the table understood, and Nick and Macey, were talking about fashion. Zach puts his hand on Cammie's chin to lift her head as she looks into his eyes, for only a second. "What's wrong Cammie?" Zach asks putting a hand on Cammie's hand as she pulls away. "You left me, when I needed you" Cammie says as a tear escapes her eye as she gets up and heads to the door, Zach following close behind.

"Cammie!" Zach says raising his voice as they run down the halls, Cammie trips over a stick that must have gotten blown inside and face plants onto the ground, Zach sprints up to catch her but is too late, her head slams against the floor as Zach kneels down next to her. Cammie moans as she rolls onto her side to face Zach. "Cammie your bleeding" Zach says noticing a large amount of blood coming out of Cammie's nose. "Far out" Cammie mumbles as she sits up as Zach offers her a hand.

"Come on? Let me help you up, I'll take you to the nurse, any other parts of your body hurting or anything?" Zach asks as Cammie shrugs.

"I'm a spy Zach, I think I can deal with falling over" Cammie says as Zach gives her a hand up leading her to the school nurse. Zach knocks on the door as a lady opens the door and looks at the pair of them. "Cammie! Wow! Let me get you some tissues, take a seat down on the chair" the nurse says as Zach leads Cammie inside as she takes a seat on the reclining chair as it moves down to a more reclined position as Zach takes a seat next to her. The bell goes to class as Zach looks at Cammie in a rather sad way. "You can go to class Zach" Cammie says as a sad smile forms on her face as Zach sighs. "Meet me outside your dorm at 7?" Zach asks as Cammie nods shyly. Zach smirks leaving her as he heads to P&E.

So what did you think? Please review? This story I'm thinking will be around twenty chapters or more, I'm not sure? But pretty please be awesome and review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Cammie got the all clear from the nurse and headed to her class, P&E. She wandered to the P&E barn and saw everyone practicing when the P&E teacher, Chris came up to her and smiled, making her fence with Bex to start off with. "So, how was the nurse's office with Zach?" Bex says a small smile on her face as Cammie lands a kick into Bex's hip causing Bex to stumble backwards. "Nothing happened" Cammie says rolling her eyes as they continue to circle around and get in a few hits.

"Alright then, everyone? Ten laps around the oval, go" Chris says as Bex and Cammie look at each other and roll there eyes as they begin jogging around the course, in front of everyone, Grant and Zach catching up beside them. "Hey ladies, let's make a deal. Whoever wins this, gets to pick what we all do tonight?" Grant asks as Cammie and Bex look at each other and smile.

"You've got it" Bex says as they speed up the boys smirking as they keep to their pace.

Cammie smiles as her and Bex smile at each other as there in front on their last lap when the boys come up beside them. "Hello again, ladies" Zach says blowing the pair of them a kiss as Cammie and Bex look at them with disgust "Your disgusting Goode, we've got this" Bex says speeding up her pace as Cammie over takes Zach, both Bex and Cammie smile at each other having only a hundred metres to go when they hear the most disgusting cracking noise, they both stop, turning around to see Grant on the ground, Bex sighs running back to get him, as Cammie turns around and finds Zach in front of her. "Shit" Cammie mutters under her breath as she quickens up the pace to a sprint, but Zach manages to finish just before her. He turns to her and smirks as Cammie sighs jogging slowly to meet up with him when she hears Bex yell. "You faked that! You're such an idiot Grant!" Bex says pushing him back onto the ground as Cammie and Zach stifle a laugh. Bex sighs coming up to both Zach and Cammie. "You lost right?" Bex asks letting out a huff as Cammie nods sighing.

"Great, now freaking Goode gets to pick with we have to do tonight" Bex grumbles as Cammie sighs putting a hand through her hair.

*Time Skip*

Cammie sat in her room as there was a knock on the door, she sighed as she walked to the door and answered to find Zach standing there. "Gallagher girl, we cool to talk?" Zach asks as Cammie nods as they both walk slowly down the halls of Gallagher academy "Cammie, I want you to know something, I really care about you, but it's the business of spies Cam, never fall in love and I can't go down that path with you, especially after what happened to your parents" Zach says as Cammie gives him a small smile. "Thanks Zach, that's all I really wanted in the first place anyway" Cammie says as Zach smirks. "Glad you understand, now from what I've heard Its about time I picked what we're doing the rest of the night" Zach says smirking as both Cammie and Zach walk into the boys dorm and find the girls in there as well as Grant, Jonas, and Nick. "Ah finally! Goode! Time to pick what we're doing!" Grant says giving Zach a pat on the shoulder.

"Well I was thinking of truth or dare" Zach says as he glances at Cammie who shrugs.

"Yes! Sounds amazing" Macey exclaims as Zach just sighs taking a seat on the ground, as they arrange themselves in a circle. "its truth or dare McHenry" Zach says as Macey gives him a glare as they start. "Well I'll start first, um Bex truth or dare?" Zach asks keeping a blank expression on his face as Bex smiles "Dare of course, bring it Goode" Bex says cracking her knuckles.

Zach lets out a small laugh. "I dare you to go up to Mr Solomon and say 'I know what you've been doing with headmistress Morgan" Zach says raising an eyebrow at Bex who laughs.

"Fine" she says as she walks out of the room, the rest of the gang follow her to Mr Solomon's office. Bex knocks on the door as the rest of the gang hide out of sight, but still being able to get a view of what was happening in the office. "Miss Baxter, what is it you need?" Mr Solomon asks as Bex sighs walking in closer in the room "I know what you've been doing with Headmistress Morgan" Bex says managing to keep a blank expression on her face.

"And what is that Miss Baxter?" Mr Solomon says raising an eyebrow, Bex looks at Mr Solomon and gulps, but manages to regain her poker face "You know what I'm talking about Mr Solomon" Bex says as she leaves the room, laughing as soon as she shuts the door. The rest of the gang get out of there hiding spots and laugh. "Wow, this is an awesome as game of truth or dare, and its barely even started" Grant says.

So what did you think? Sorry for taking so long, I had a bit of writers block, but knowing my luck I wont be able to update til next week as I'm going on holidays with no wifi, or I might update tomorrow, I don't know.


End file.
